


Novanta

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si chiede quanto durerà questa tranquillità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novanta

Ami sospira, chiudendo il libro e appoggiandolo sul divano, prima di alzarsi per guardare il temporale che si sfoga fuori dalle pareti sicure della sua casa. Sul divano, Makoto si è appisolata senza che se ne rendesse conto, e in fondo alla ragazza non dispiace perdersi a guardarla per qualche istante, prima di riportarla nel regno dei vivi.  
Si chiede quanto durerà questa tranquillità. Si chiede se novanta giorni di pace non siano abbastanza, ormai. È orribile come la realtà ti condizioni, una volta che scopri che cosa nasconde dietro le porte di una stanza, le tende di un circo.  
Novanta giorni di pace non sono abbastanza. Nessun numero sarà mai abbastanza. Ma intanto Ami si gode il momento, e prega che possa durare ancora, almeno altri novanta giorni.


End file.
